Hello!
by nellchan0013
Summary: Lions aren't known for their tempers and a party meant for celebration turns out to be something more...violent. What do you expect when Hibiki does something that Loke hates? A Loke/Lucy/Hibiki challenge fic for Miss Lukinari! Rated T for various reasons


Nell had decided to take a challenge from the authoress who brought you _Flirt Fest_, the authoress also known as Lukinari. The challenge was a Loke/Lucy/Hibiki story and nell has received permission from the authoress to tweak _Flirt Fest _for the sake of the challenge!

And this is what nell came up with. Enjoy! Warning: bouts of OOC. And jealous Loke. And smug Hibiki.

Really quick note…I'm disturbed by Hibiki now...he was 17 or so when he was Karen's lover…but no one really knows how old Karen is so I guess it's okay? O.o  
Xxxx

Alcohol. What would the world do without it? How else could one drown their sorrows or celebrate without it? Kill a few hours drinking and one could forget whatever problems they had or they could cheer about their accomplishments. It really depended on who you were and what the occasion was.

Which was why it sucked royally to be Loke. Because he was caught right in the middle of both those two occasions. And he was drinking to forget the night and to forget just why in the Spirit King's name he was celebrating.

After their victory at defeating the Oracion Seis and stopping Nirvana, the guild mages involved decided to have a little fun to celebrate. Loke's question to himself was: who was it supposed to be fun for? Because Lucy had decided to drag him out and he had been okay with that! Who didn't want to spend a night drinking, laughing and dancing with the girl they loved?

Loke gulped down another cup of beer that someone had left on the bar. He sincerely hoped that this was not Lucy's idea of fun because if it was…then the girl wasn't as sane as he had believed. His idea of "fun" involved her and plenty of things that shouldn't be said in public because it just isn't decent. But no. Her idea of fun turned out to be summoning him to a party while she danced with Hibiki.

So maybe he _had _brought it onto himself. If he'd gone back when she wanted to close his gate, then he could have made a (re) grand entrance and saved her from Angel and it would be him dancing with her. But he hadn't listened to her and _Hibiki _was the one who had given her access to the spell that had saved her from Angel. And as much as Loke appreciated him saving Lucy…he wished that Mr. Hundred Night kept away from her.

Oh, he wasn't partnerless. He was Loke for crying out loud. Women were attracted to him like a moth to flames. But really…none of them counted much. Saying a sentence and receiving a gaggle of giggles for answers didn't really count as intelligent conversation. As far as he cared, they were just there and he was going through the motions. Which left his golden eyes to watch his lover (unknown to her…for now) dance way too close for comfort with a guy he had a bone to pick with. And not just for touching Lucy…this hate went back to when Karen was alive.

Hibiki wouldn't know what hit him.  
Xxx

It's difficult to dance with someone if you're receiving a glare that gives new meaning to "if looks could kill". Difficult, but not impossible. Hibiki had done it before and he knew the technique. Just ignore them. The Death Glare only works if you acknowledge the glare. And since he didn't really like the person (was he even a person?) sending him the glare, it was that much easier to ignore it.

Besides, if anyone had a good reason to be glaring, it was him. The Stellar Spirit Loke was the reason he had lost Karen. Well, him and Angel. And the Lion had the guts to glare at _him? _He should have been grateful that he had decided to forgive him for (indirectly) causing his ex-lover's death.

But the past was the past and what mattered was the present. And his present included a very young, very able, and very attractive Stellar Spirit Mage. (Wow, that sentence could be taken in very many contexts.) Hibiki grinned to himself; another Stellar Spirit Mage, hm? And she had both Loke and Aries' keys. Well, this was oddly familiar. At least Lucy treated her Spirits kindly. And she didn't have a reverse harem. Double points for that.

"What's wrong?" Lucy's voice broke through Hibiki's thoughts and he smiled slowly down at her. Her brown eyes were calculating and he gave a small chuckle.

"Oh nothing…just thinking to myself." He smiled wider and she followed his line of sight. Straight to Loke. Annoyance replaced the puzzled expression she had only moments before. And that was when Hibiki formed a rather…evil plot in his mind. Which would turn out wrong the moment he tried to put it into action, but he didn't know that. After all, it wasn't like he could tell the future.

But this would be the time that he realized: he needed to work on his aim. Or his timing. He leaned in to give Lucy a kiss on the cheek, knowing full well that it would annoy or anger (preferably both) Loke. However he didn't plan on Lucy turning back to him and his lips caught hers full on.

He wasn't complaining. She responded right away, their lips moving together and somehow, her hands snaked around his neck while his arms circled her waist and that was when Hibiki's plan sort of flew out of his mind and he focused everything on the Stellar Spirit Mage in his arms.

Way better than Karen.  
Xxx

If you've never crushed a glass cup in your hand…here's a suggestion: don't. It hurts and you'll be bloody and it will not be fun when you're picking out the little glass shards that embed themselves in your now open and cut skin. But of course….alcohol makes people do crazy things like crush a glass cup. And this is Loke we're talking about. He doesn't just _crush _a cup when he's beyond angry, he demolishes it. In fact, when he clenched his fist around his drink, the glass shattered to the point it would never be glued back together. All that was left of the cup were the thousands of tiny, sparkling, iridescent miniscule pieces. And not a single drop of blood on his hands.

Yet.

Someone was going to bleed tonight…and for good reason too. Loke was already holding a grudge against Hibiki for Aries, but now that he had dared to _kiss Lucy in front of him, _well, no one ever said that Lion's were known for their patience.

It was like everything human about him had stopped working and natural instinct had taken over. Unfortunately for Hibiki, he was the prey. He weaved through the crowd easily, the only thing in his vision his Stellar Spirit Mage and the man he was about to murder. Okay, murder was taking it too far; admittedly….beat to the point of death seemed more accurate.

Each step he took made him narrow his eyes. Seeing Lucy in Hibiki's arms was awakening an anger in him he hadn't remembered he could feel. Fists clenched, he quickened the pace when he was an arm's length from Hibiki, he grabbed the mage by the collar and yanked him off of Lucy. He could almost hear their lips separating and it fueled his anger even further.

"Loke!" Lucy exclaimed, her cheeks colored a deep red at being caught. The blush was quickly dispelled when she noticed the dark look behind Loki's tinted sunglasses. "What? What's wrong?" She looked quickly from Hibiki to Loke, taken aback by the animosity that was so palpable. Well, it was more obvious on Loke's side; Hibiki just looked smug, like he'd won something.

"Nothing's wrong." Loke ground out, his tone making it more than obvious that what he said didn't match what he wanted to say. "But if you really want to know…I don't like that this guy had his face glued to yours." He growled, tightening his grip on Hibki's shirt.

The Mage merely grew smugger. "I don't think Lucy had any complaints about it." He was enjoying this; it was fun torturing Loke like this and the fact that he got to steal a few minutes of kissing with Lucy was an added bonus. Two birds with one stone.

"She doesn't know you like I do." Loke snapped, cutting off whatever Lucy was about to say. "I still owe you for Aries, you know that?" he grinned sadistically when Hibiki's face fell. Oh, threatening people was more fun than he expected. Then again, he hadn't done it in a while, so he sort of forgot how it felt like.

"What are you? Her guard lion? I think Lucy's old enough to decide who she "socializes" with. And you can't blame me for Aries; she was on Karen's orders." Hibiki shrugged, knowing that the implications of the word "socializes" would add fuel to Loke's already volatile temper, not to mention brining up his "younger sister" and his old master. Of course, he wasn't expecting to be thrown across the floor. He hit the bar. Hard.

"If you want to think that I'm a guard lion, then go ahead. You'll just have to deal with the consequences." Loke chuckled, cracking his knuckles as he stalked to Hibiki, ignoring how all eyes were on their small squabble. Three years of forgotten anger were suddenly bubbling to the surface and his recent temper wasn't helping.

"So, this is how Loke deals with jealousy?" Hibiki managed to laugh out as he stood, rather wobbly, grabbing on the bar for support. He barely managed to dodge the next punch Loke threw his way. The Lion was so easy to read when he was letting his anger and jealousy control him. Each move was obvious and took no effort to dodge. "What? Couldn't stand that your Mage chose me?" He grinned; taunting Loke was so entertaining. Albeit painful if the Lion managed to grab him.

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that." Loke stopped short, eyes narrowed into dangerous slits at Hibiki. Everyone else had quieted down (even Grey and Natsu, who had been in the middle of a fight of their own). Lucy was weaving her way through the crowd, trying to get to the front before Loke did anything…more drastic. "Oh, Regulus, grant me your power."

Hibiki raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you're willing to go that far? What would Lucy think?" He sighed.

"Do I need to say it again? She doesn't know you like I do. I'm protecting her." Loke purred, obviously happy at the corned Hibiki had been backed in.

"Really? Because she doesn't look like she wants you to protect her." Hibiki smiled, jerking his head to behind Loke.

Against his better judgment, Loke turned around, taking the full force of Lucy's anger. The normally docile Stellar Spirit Mage had her hazel eyes glaring daggers at Loke. "What I do is none of your business Loke; my social life doesn't need you there to protect me." She shook her head at him. "I didn't think this would happen. Forced closure, Gate of the Lion."  
Xxx

Haha! Well, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but now it's not! It' s going to be a two shot! Hopefully! Maybe…I don't know. So…uh yeah…I know that they were OOC, but I couldn't help it! I just don' think that Loke would stand seeing Lucy making out with Hibiki. And he was semi-under the influence. Him and Hibiki! Ah, but don't drink unless you're legal!  
Oh next chapter will be fun! Depressed Loke…Lucy feeling guilty and I don't what I'll do with Hibiki. Aries and the other Spirits will most likely show up…

By the way, title came from KAT-TUN's song "Hello" off of their amazing album "No More Pain". Look up the translation and then you can see why I titled it that! Hopefully. My train of thought is not the same as some.

Review? And give me ideas? Please?  
-nellchan


End file.
